Luke Den
"Hero of the Republic..? Chosen One..? I just don't see it, master. I don't think Anakin does either... Master... What if Qui-Gon Jinn was wrong? What if the Sith can't be stopped?" ―Luke Den Biography Early Life Luke Den was born in 40 BBY on Naboo to Mira and Cade Den. After his parents died to unknown reasons, he was raised by his older sister Ashley Den. At the Age of 4, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn would discover him. He sensed the boy was strong with the force and took him to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. At the age of 8, Jinn would die and would request that Obi-Wan train him, as he believed he could be the Chosen One. He grew up along side Anakin Skywalker, causing them to have a great bond between each other. The Clone Wars In 22 BBY, he would visit Naboo to see Ashley Den. On the first night there, Ashely would be murdered. Luke tracked down the murderers, killing the Mandalorian bounty hunters. He would then journey to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, only to be captured in the Droid Factory. He would fight for his life in the Petranaki Arena until the Jedi revealed themselves. he was given a temporary Green lightsaber to fight with. After his escape from the arena, he would duel the Sith Lord Count Dooku, where his left arm would be removed. He had the limb replaced with a cybernetic. He then journeyed back to Naboo in order to settle his sister's possessions and will. Upon his return to Coruscant, he would be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight and be made Jedi General of the 706th Legion. A few weeks into the war, Master Yoda would assign Luke Den a young padawan learner: Elena Sar. At first, he was reluctant to train her, but she proved to be useful and be a strong fit for him. On the Council Luke Den would continue to serve the Jedi order and Galactic Republic throughout the Clone Wars, being given numerous names as both a powerful Jedi Knight and respected war hero.﻿ Upon several years into the Clone Wars, Luke Den becomes a Jedi Master and is granted a seat on the Jedi High Council. Near the end of the war, Den discovered that his padawan Elena is pregnant and has already fallen in love with Jack Dameron. Despite his upset tone, he understands the young padawan and knows how she feels deep down within his own heart. He too was in love, but in secret of course.﻿﻿ The next night, Sar is reported to the Jedi Council Chambers with Dameron to discuss their fates. Luke Den is personally neutral in the situation, but in order to protect the only person he considers his sister after the death of Ashley Den, he agrees that she must leave the Jedi Order, to which the rest of the council agrees. They say that they will leave the Jedi Order, but that the Force will always be with them, as there is a future ahead of them that aren't with the Jedi. During sunrise soon after, Den and Sar give each other a final goodbye and a hug before she and Dameron walk down the temple's steps into the sunrise. ﻿ The Battle of Naboo Once hearing that the Sith Lord Darth Ventus is on his homeplanet, Naboo, Den personally takes his fleet and the 706th Legion and begins the Battle of Naboo. After fighting through space, he lands on his homeworld as he and his legion clear out the Separatist forces of battle droids, while Den goes on his search for the Sith Lord. As the Jedi Master duels the Sith Lord, he threatens the life of his secret wife and his unborn son, which angered Den. Their duel went on for several minutes before the angered Jedi pierced the ravenous-powered Sith Lord in the back, watching as he falls down the waterfall. Collapsing to his knees for what he had done, raindrops fall as if the Force itself was angered by his own actions. Personality Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Padawan Learner Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General